Empty
by Makira-chan
Summary: A sweet and sad fic...After nine years of living in Shenlongs Hall,Goku is finally allowed a chance home one last time.Mainly a Chi-Chi/Goku fic...But other couples too.This is just a one-shot folks,but REVIEW!They is mah drivin' force!! Go on,push that b


Well...A new fic!!I was wondering when I was finally gonna start one.And Goku and Chi-chi!?I don't usually even like the couple.But mah friend helped me out a lil'...So this is 'dedicated' (if you can call it that)To her...^^ Hope y'all like it!!  
  
".blah."=speech *.bah.*=thought ^.blah.^=bonded/telepathy type speech _blah_ =any word that needs emphasis  
  
  
  
~~*Empty*~~  
  
  
  
Goku sighed as he threw his hand out to strike at an invisible enemy. Training just wasn't as much fun as it used to be. Especially now that he knew he could never go back to Earth and actually USE his training. *Never say never* a voice in the back of his mind chanted.He frowned and changed his form,moving to kick at his imaginary opponent, thoughts wandering back to his life before. It was strange...Thinking that this ...Place.This dimly lit,hall-like cavern could be his pace of residing for the rest of eternity.As long as time continued-he would be here. Sure,it was nice enough-and the food tasted good..but what was the use in eating when you were never hungry anymore? When he was dead he sure was hungry-but now.He didn't feel as if he were dead..More like..Empty. That was what everything had been here. Empty. Empty and lonely.He could barely bring himself to call this place his home.. This wasn't home. Home was where his wife,his son's and granddaughter ...his friends were. *Chi-Chi..* He fell back onto the-grass- Shenlong had made to keep him happy,and sighed again.Every time he thought of home.he didn't feel like training anymore.He didn't feel like doing anything anymore.. He let his eyelids drop and folded his hands beneath his head.At least when he was dead,he knew he would some day be going back.But now he wasn't so sure.He wasn't even allowed to see how every one was going.That was harsh. So maybe he hadn't always been there for his family-but that didn't mean he loved them any less. He didn't want to admit it,but he knew one day soon-he would be a Widower.Even if he was technically 'deceased' himself.Painful memories shot through his mind.. *************  
  
"So,what are we meant to do on this date?"a young Goku asked an equally baby-faced Chi-Chi.A red flush spread itself across the bridge of her nose,and he felt a strange feeling leap up in his stomach. Was he hungry? "Well.."she answered, a mischievous smile on her small face. "The boy is meant to coax the girl into doing the most pleasurable thing..." Her blush grew deeper,but her eyes twinkled with curiosity. "The most pleasurable thing..."Goku repeated,deep in wonder as to what could be so desirable as to make her face all red and glowing. "Aha." Chi-Chi said shyly.Her eyes widened in shock as his fist came barreling out at her. She squeaked and twisted her head to the left,narrowly missing the hand that smashed a hole right through the tree behind her. Goku smiled happily and he launched upon her again,this time flaying out in all directions with his limbs-trying to follow the squawking little girl with the blade on her head. *************  
  
Goku laughed bitterly at the memory,he had so many good times with her..And their bond only grew stronger after they had their two boys;Gohan and Goten. He couldn't believe after all he had been through for his family..For his friends..Hell,for every living being in the universe...That he wasn't allowed to even see them. He felt a dim ache in the back of his eyes. "I sense you are sad..Son Goku.."a deep voice boomed,seemingly coming out of the marble and gold walls themselves.Goku looked up at the deep blackness above him with half-lidded eyes.He swallowed thickly. "I am,Shenlong."he answered. "I really am." "You know that you cannnot go back,or the balance of the Dragon Dimension and Your Dimension will fall once again..." the voice of the mighty Dragon answered. Goku nodded slowly and closed his eyes again,silently wishing that maybe there WOULD be a rip in the inter-dimensional fabric-just so he could get back and see everyone again..So he could let his eyes rest on her delicate face once more.. "I know that."he replied tiredly.How many times had they had this conversation in the past... How long had he been here again?He couldn't remember...He never was very good at counting. "Almost nine years.."Shenlong said,in answer to his unvoiced query. Goku nodded again and squeezed his eyes together tightly-trying to imagine just how much everyone had grown and changed without him.He could see Chi-Chi clearly;Black and silver hair framed around her aging-yet-beautiful face,Sleeves rolled to her elbows,kneading away at a mass of dough on the kitchen counter. Then there was Gohan;rubbing his eyes tiredly beneath his glasses,holding the useless things up with his knuckles,muttering something about his daughter to Videl, who stood next to him-frowning down at his hunched posture,slapping him on the back repeatedly,trying to get him to straighten up. Goku could barely surpress a chuckle when he thought of Goten.Same old girl- crazy boy he had been since before he was even a teenager.No,boy?What was he thinking?Goten was a man-and had been years before Goku had left.It was just his childish nature that betrayed his..what now..Thirty Seven years? Yes,that would be about it. Pan.little Pan-chan..He could almost see her.A miniature version of Chi- Chi.Well,maybe not miniature anymore.She would be a fully grown woman now,probably with a family of her own.He wondered idly if she had finally gotten the attention of the lilac-topped prince,and had her wound around her little finger-like all of the other woman he knew so well. His family...He missed them all so much..And then there was Bulma and her family. Hell,he even missed the clumsy old Satan to some extent. "Goku..You seem angry.."the monotonous voice of the Dragon boomed. The patented Son smile spread itself across the mans face,the grin he always hid behind-just to make sure no one worried about him.Just to reassure everyone that everything was okay. "Don't be silly,Shenlong." He laughed "Why would I be angry?" "Because you did not have all the time you wanted to say goodbye to your loved ones." Goku smiled sheepishly and nodded,temporarily forgetting the High-Dragon's ability to read his mind. "Yeah.I guess your right.."he sighed,raking a hand through his naturally spiked hair.Both voices were silent,until out of the silence came a glowing red mist. "Huh?What's going on.Sehnlong?" "Find a ki,Son Goku,and your last wish shall be granted.."Shenlong said,his deep voice sounding oddly gentle.Goku blinked several times,before the words sunk into his mind.He let out a shout of happiness and searched the Earth for a strong ki.Almost instantly,a ki flared,a strong one at that-one that felt oddly familiar;but strange and different at the same time.Close by,another shot up,easily shooting past the strength of the former,but feeling not so strange.Then another,low but not average for a human, made it's way toward the two stronger ones. *GREAT!!That means I get to meet up with TWO.. Feels like Gohan.. Maybe Trunks too.. *He smiled and shouted to the Eternal Dragon: "Okay,Shenlong!!" The fog thickened and wound itself around him,seeping through his skin to his soul.He tried to keep his eyes open,but the fog was painful when it touched them,so he regretfully squeezed them shut. His mind became fogged and thick,like the red mist twisting its way around him,and he began to feel dizzy,but kept his mind on the ki.He slowly had the sensation of melting run throughout his senses.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
At a clearing in the wood of the Poazu Mountain range;Trunks wiped the sweat away from his forehead and blinked his aqua eyes twice,feeling the blood seep into them.His opponent laughed,the usually gentle voice sounding so much like his own fathers.He frowned. "Your in for it now,Son."Trunks taunted,crouching back down to a fighting stance,before leaping at his sparring partner.The other dodged,black-turned- gold hair swaying in the subtle movement. "Bring it on,Briefs."the opponent growled,baring their teeth in the way Saiyajin had become accustomed to.Trunks only smirked and they launched at each other.The space around them becoming a flurry of punches,kicks and various ki blasts being shot in every direction.Suddenly,the blows ceased and the air around the two crackled with energy.The Son and the Brief locked hands and tried to push each other down;trying to overpower the other with their strength. "Give up,your no match for me now."the Briefs 'boy' said,pushing his energy through his hands,smiling vindictively.The Son howled in pain and buckled at the knees,body falling in a crumpled heap. "Anyone ever told you how much you looked like your father when you do that,Trunks?It's almost scary."the fallen warrior muttered.Trunks smiled triumphantly as the other powered down and he held out a hand. "I'm nothing like my father,and you know it."he said. "Maybe.you're just a sore loser." The Son batted the hand away and sprung up,almost as if the small battle before had never really happened. "Say that again,Trunks,and you are dead." The Brief only smiled at his opponent and rest a hand on the others shoulder.His spare hand slowly wrapped itself around the others waist and dipped his head down,as if to kiss his warrior,but she turned her head away and laughed. "You like to hurt me,don't you.And they say the Son family are the purest.Feh" he pouted "First of all-You know I'm not a Son anymore.And second-How is it that sparring always makes you like this?"Pan asked,tilting her head innocently to the side.A smirk stretched across his lips and he bent down again,this time catching her lips. ^It's because of that uniform Dad gave you.^he replied mentally,not wanting to break the kiss he had started. ^Seeing you dance around in lycra like that can really tu-^ "Well,you're DEFINITELY not Gohan."a familiar voice said,amusement laced through his words.The pair suddenly jerked away from each other,and swiveled to see who had spoken. "G...Grampa?" Pan stuttered,looking at him in confusion-anger and joy shining through her eyes.Goku grinned in his usual way and nodded. "GRAMPA!!!" She ran toward him and jumped,hugging him the way she always had. "Goku..."Trunks breathed. "Wow...Well,I wasn't expecting that." "Obviously!"Goku said loudly,enclosing his arms around his granddaughter in the bear-hug that only Son Goku could give "Especially by the way you two were kissing.Gee,Trunks-I hope you guy's have told Gohan.Because-/" Trunks suddenly blushed and nodded. "Goku.We're married now."he said,rubbing his hand on the back of his neck,a habit he had picked up from too much time at the Son household.Goku blinked a few times. "Are you serious!?" he cried. "Oh man,I REALLY hope Gohan knows about that!" Pan laughed and nodded fervently. "Of course he does."she chided. "It would be hard not to when Mom,Grandma and Bulma keep hassling us for Grandkids and Great-Grandkids..." Goku's eyes widened at the thought of having Great-Grandchildren. "No way.."he started. "Goku.."a quiet voice whispered.That voice that was always in his dreams.That voice that kept him together when he thought his mind was going to fall apart.Goku set down his Granddaughter and smiled at his wife. "Chi-Chi."he said,his voice the same tone she had used.The words laced with pain and love working their way into the others mind.She dropped the large basket of food she had been holding and ran toward him,silver-streaked midnight hair bouncing slightly with her movements.He felt the dull pain in the back of his eyes return,but smiled his trademark grin;and swept her into his arms. Chi-Chi blinked back tears in her eyes,burying her face into the chest of her husband...Her 'dead' husband. ^Goku.W-what are you doing back here..A-are you staying for good..?^she asked,silently hoping for conformation.He remained silent. "No.."He replied aloud. "I can't stay..Shenlong just let me back for today...I never really got to say goodbye to everyone..Not the way I would have liked." Chi-Chi nodded,smiling sourly. What a bittersweet visit her Goku had made. He let her down and simply looked at her,taking in the beauty he had missed-although he had her image in his mind every second of the day,it was a completely different thing to see his china doll-every dip and dimple in her porcelain skin-in the flesh. He didn't feel so empty;so lonely any more.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
Goku leaned back on his chair and patted his stomach gratefully.Bulma hovered near him,asking him so many questions it made his head spin. "So,Goku,you can only stay here for twenty-four hours,huh?"she queried,leaning forward eagerly,happy to see her long-time friend again.Goku looked blankly at her. "That's right,Bulma.Just one day.So how long have I got left?" Bulma tapped her finger against her chin a few times,a sign that showed she was deep in thought. "Well,Trunks said you got here at about three in the afternoon...so that would mean.juuust about nineteen and a half hours.He smiled and nodded,setting his chair back on the ground.Of course,he had been here for about the past three hours,Bulma being the woman she was;had manages to organise a party in a matter of minutes. And of course,everyone was there.Goku reflected silently on what Bulma had just said.His eyes wandered to a spot on the wall that was very dark,spikey and had eyes that were staring;with a scowl-like always;straight at him.His mind turned over and over inside his head. "Trunks...Pan...Married..." His eyes widened and he almost fell off his chair in sudden surprise. "OH MY DENDE!!I'M RELATED TO VEGETA!!"he cried.His usual goofy grin spread across his face.That same surprised,joyous smile that had been plastered over his face when he found out that he was now related to Krillin;through a certain Son and certain Chestnut that had hooked up a few years before-and that he now had a blond haired-blue eyed grandson to play with. Except this time,it was more surprised than anything. Vegeta snorted with amusement. "Obviously,Shenlong hasn't rubbed off on you,Kakkarot."he said,black-almost soulless-eyes boring into his. "Otherwise,maybe you wouldn't be quite as stupid as you_still_are" Goku blinked in slight confusion,but brushed the comment off. "How cool is this,Vegeta!?I mean,I wouldn't think Pan and Trunks would ever get together anyway;what with Gohan being so protective,and of Trunks being fourteen years older_and_having once being her babysitter...But.But.. We're related!!WOW!" He seemed to be the only one that noticed the low growl coming from his eldest son.Gohan was looking at the lilac-locked Prince with a frown;and Trunks sure noticed the piercing stare the older man was giving him,and was blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously. Goku watched as Pan leaned into his arm and rest her head against his shoulder,smiling contentedly;and Gohans face softened a little. He obviously loved his daughter unconditionally, and it didn't look like he absolutely_hated_Trunks, more of a strong dislike. *Wow.. * Goku thought *Everyone_has_changed so much.I can't believe I missed all of this.. * Like she knew what was going through his mind,Chi-Chi came and sat next to her husband,laying a hand on his knee. "Yes.We have all changed."she said softly,forcing his onyx eyes to look down into hers. He smiled a little and noddded. "You don't look like you've changed,Chi-Chi."he said absently. "Well.your hair's a little grayer.And you have more wrinkles...But that's about it." He saw the red flush across her cheeks and mistook it for embarrassment,rather than anger. "Oh,that's okay honey,you don't have to thank me-Just as long as it makes you happy." Chi-Chi was scowling at her husband,frown lines evident in her pale skin.She breathed in a deep,shuddering breath and reached down into her handbag. "Goku.I hope you don't hold this against me."she said,pulling out a long,narrow black rod.She pushed a button and one end of the rod expanded into a dish-like shape. "Hold what against y-/" Goku was stopped short as something very hard,and very metal struck him against the back of the head.All conversations came to a halt when the loud and distinct 'TwaAaAng' of a frying pan was heard.Chi-Chi pulled her hand back,saying that if he didn't apologize,she would be good and ready to back-pan him a biggie. He smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head.For a human woman,she was pretty strong. "I'm sorry,Chi-Chi.Please forgive me." Chi-Chi smiled a little and sat down again, changing the pan back to a rod and returning it to her bag. Suddenly, Goku felt a tiny tug at the bottom of his blue gi.He looked down and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back up at him. "Hey, kiddo."Goku said softly,picking the small boy up and setting him down on his lap. "What is it?" The little boy smiled and let out a small giggle. "Grampa!!"he squealed, snuggling into his chest. Goku grinned and looked over at his younger son and his wife. "Who would've ever thought the day would come,when Son Goten finally settles down-and has himself a kid,right?"Marron asked,smiling gently.There were a few chuckles from around the room, and a sniffle from a pouting Goten. "I could say the same for Trunks."Pan said,arching an eyebrow. "Finally gets himself a wife-after many,many years of pleading from his mother.." More laughs were heard.Trunks frowned and the bridge of his nose tinted red. "And_then_there was the day I finally got VEGETA into a tux for their wedding.." Bulma said,smirking. Silence. All of a sudden,the room seemed to burst with laughter.Goku-because he could never even_imagine_Vegeta in a tux-And everyone else because they remembered the day perfectly.Well,all except Vegeta were laughing..He was just standing with a scowl on his face. *I've missed out on so much..* Goku thought again *If only Shenlong had let me come back earlier..Then.maybe,I would've been able to be there when one of my Grandchildren got married.Or the other being born...So much..* ^It's okay,Goku.Your here with us,for now.And that's all that matters.^ Chi- Chi said through their bond.He smiled absently and nodded. *For now Chi-Chi...For now..*  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
Goku lay back on the soft, springy grass outside his house and looked up at the stars.He heard a soft rustle beside him and felt a shiver. "Chi-Chi.. Maybe you should go inside now. It's cold and you look tired."he said softly. "I don't think so, Mister."was his sharp reply "Your only here for another thirteen or so hours,and I'm going to get all the time with you that I can..If that means missing out on sleep;so be it.I'm not leaving your side until you get sent back to Shenlong." Goku grinned and nodded. "You're so determined sometimes" She snorted. "I could say the same thing to you,Son Goku." They shared a small chuckle and turned to face each other. "Goku...I missed you so much.." He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her.Chi-Chi smiled weakly at the small act of affection and a glassy tear escaped out of the corner of her eye. Without opening his eyes, Goku moved his hand to wipe it away.He stopped and leaned his face in towards hers.His lips gently brushed her skin and the tear disappeared. His eyes opened slowly and he stared down into hers,his own becoming misty. "I missed you too,Chi-Chi..You don't know what it was like not being able to say goodbye to you.." She leaned over and planted her lips on the underside of his jaw.He grinned slightly and stroked her long black hair, still marveling at the way it fell through his hands. Now her hair was like midnight; silver stars running along its length, gracing her porcelain face with beauty none could ever match. His smile dropped again and he sighed. "I'll never forget you Chi-Chi. I'll never forget what you've done for me. You opened my eyes to the world, and you showed me what it was like to love. Thankyou." She nodded, removing her lips from his skin and snuggling back down into his chest. "I'll never forget you either, Goku. No one will. I'll make sure of it"  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
Bulma quickly set up the camera and ran into the crowd of Saiyajin, Fighters, Wives, Oddballs, Talking animals, and perverts -standing between her daughter and son. Her daughter looked longingly over at Uub, who her Father had pushed out of the way gruffly, saying that no tribal boy was going to have his arms around his Princess. Uub gazed back at her from the other side of Vegeta. A mischievous smirk came across his face and he tapped his nose twice. ^What is it you know, that I don't? ^ she asked, pouting slightly. His smirk grew and he shook his head. ^You'll see soon enough. ^ he replied, dark eyes twinkling. Trunks rolled his eyes at the display and looked down at his own mate, who had one arm tightly around his waist and the other tightly around her Grandfathers arm. ^By the way_they_act, you'd still think they're a pair of hormone-ravaged teenagers. ^ Pan looked up and smiled. ^Coming from_you_Trunks? ^she teased, ducking under his arm. He blushed a little, but smirked all the same. ^Good point. ^ Goku chuckled at something his wife had said and the boy atop his shoulders squealed in delight,his Grandfathers giant form rolling and jumping beneath him. "Watch out, Goku!"Chi-Chi chided. "He'll fall if you don't hold on to him!"  
  
"No way,Chi-Chi!"Goku answered. "He's part Saiya-jin_and_part Cyborg!He'll be okay." He laughed a little at the boys delighted giggles. "Goku,please watch out."Marron said,looking up at the man from her seat on the ground,next to her beloved husband and mate. "Goten's taken him flying before,but that doesn't mean he won't fall!" ^Chill out Mar-^ Goten started.Marron turned sharply to look at him and frowned. ^Don't get me started on_you_Son Goten!^ she warned .Goten 'Eep'ed and shut his mouth,even though he hadn't technically said anything. Gohan looked sideways at his brother and could only muster a sympathetic smile. *Poor guy. She's got him whipped already.* Videl smirked and looked over at the pair. ^I had you whipped after our first meeting,Gohan^ she taunted. ^You were such a Momma's boy, it really wasn't that hard. She had you well trained.^ Gohans face went red in both anger and embarrassment. "I am_not_a Momma's boy,Videl!"he burst.There was a rip of laughter throughout the large gathering,and Gohans face doubled in colour. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan...When will you ever learn to control your emotions,boy?" the wheezing voice of Hercule said.Gohan frowned and looked past his wife to her father. "When_you_learn to stop smoking those cheap cigars."he mumbled,quietly glaring daggers at the man. There was a loud snigger from somewhere behind Satan. "Oh YEAH!Check HER out!"Roshi's voice shouted. "Whoa.." Oolong said quietly. "She can come stay at_my_Donkey inn any-/" "Perverts."Eighteen's voice snapped.Even though she was standing all the way over next to Chi-Chi, the two jumped and hid the dirty magazines behind their back. Krillin couldn't help but laugh at the old perverted pigs. "Oh honey, you know how they are.." He then shuddered at the memory of Roshi hitting on his eighteen-year-old daughter and his laughter faded.It was only then replaced with anger. "PERVERTS!" he yelled. Next to him, an aging Tenshinhan patted him on the shoulder. "Krillin, don't worry about it.I don't think he'll try and hit on Marron again."he said quietly. On his shoulder,the forever young Emperor,Chao Tsu laughed.A beautiful brunette woman laughed along with him,clutching on to Tiens arm. "I think Ten is right,Krillin."Lunch said,soft voice like wind tingling in her husbands ears, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. "Goten will make sure of that." "But what about me,Mama?"A young woman with bright blonde hair and three eyes asked,looking up at Lunch. "He's tried to get in my pants..." She stroked a small pistol in her pocket and smirked. "Well.I can always shoot him if he comes too close again." There was another rush of laughter through the gathering. "That's the only reason I'm glad you have a gun,Bento."Tenshinhan said grimly. "Glad you could make it,Piccolo."Goku said, long before any tall,green Namek-jin had come into sight. A smirking Piccolo walked through a clearing in the woods-followed by Dende, Mr. Popo, Karin and an incredibly large, and gray Yajirobe. "It's good to see you again,Son."Piccolo said,deep voice laced with amusement. "Glad to see you've still got it." "Greetings,Goku."Dende and Popo said in unison. "It's good to see you back."Dende continued. "It sure is." Karin agreed. "All of you!Hurry!We only have ten seconds before the first photo goes off!" Bulma ordered. The four new arrivals nodded. Dende went to stand next to Lunch,and Karin and Yajirobe took the other wing,next to Hercule,Roshi and Oolong. Piccolo stood behind Goku,his giant form towering over anyone elses."That man is always late.." Bulma muttered. "What man?"Bra asked her mother. "EVERYBODY!!WAIT!!"Yamcha called. "Five seconds Yamcha!!"Bulma cried. Trunks looked down at his watch. "Seven seconds,Goku."he said.The man nodded and gave his wife one last kiss on the cheek. "I love you,Chi-Chi."he said softly. "I love you too,Goku."she replied.  
  
  
  
The first click of the camera went off with Yamcha barreling into the picture,only the top half of his body visible. Everyone cheered and waited for the next to go,in five more seconds.Goku sighed sadly as red mist gathered around him.He quickly let his grandson, Mao, to the ground. "Good bye everyone!!Have happy lives!!I'll never forget any of you!!"he cried,waving is hand,a big grin on his sorrowed face. "And I'll especially_never_forget Chi-Chi's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice" There was a collective laugh. That was when Yamcha went flying into Dende,who knocked over Lunch, who fell on Bento and Tien ,who knocked down Krillin , who went barreling into Eighteen,who grabbed on to Chi-Chi for dear life, who then fell onto the ground,flat on her face. It was also when Uub decided to piss off Vegeta. He ducked behind him and ran to Bra,throwing his arms around her shoulders and peeking over her head at the camera.Vegeta was more than just pissed off.He instantly threw himself into Super Saiya-jin and got ready to pummel the 'boy'. Bulma just threw her hands in the air in frustration,whacking off Trunks' glasses in the process. Trunks yelped in surprise and reached out to grab them, pushing Pan down into an awkward position. She let out a pained howl as she crumpled to the ground, sprawled over her Father's legs.Trunks stumbled at the loss of balance and tumbled down after her-landing half over her,and half over Videl. This was also the time Roshi and Oolong decided to flash the camera with the Centerfolds of their dirty magazines. Needless to say,Yajirobe and Hercule's eyes almost doubled in size at the sight .Karin whacked Yajirobe over the head for his insolence. Despite everything you knew about Karin, not many knew about the strength he held, and Yajirobe was sent flying. Marron looked up and screamed at the sight of the overly large man hurtling towards her.She pushed her crying son out of the way and ducked. Obviously,Goten found himself being hit on his right set of ribs by something very large,coming at him very quickly. Poor Goten didn't have the time to duck. He fell backwards,his head landing next to Lunch's. That was all it took,Gotens thick black hair in her face,and she sneezed. Then the camera went off. Piccolo was the only one left standing, perfectly postured with a small smirk on his green face. Unfortunately, the red mist that had lingered was going to make his form a little hazy.  
  
  
  
~~**END**~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow.Mah fingers are_so_sore..Even though I spread this out over a few days..I done about the last five pages in an hour. *rubs aching fingers* And the story is about eight pages long.So I done over half!*claps for meself* Yayy.Anyway-this may have been a one-shot,but I love reviews.They make me feel loved.So,REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


End file.
